encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Geistchristentum
__INDEX__ Die Geistchristen, auch Greber-Christen genannt, sind dem Christentum verwandte Spiritualisten, die ihr Glaubensfundament auf die Bibel und das Buch "Der Verkehr mit der Geisterwelt (Gottes)" von Johannes Greber aufbauen. Die Gottesdienste finden in privaten Hausgemeinschaften statt. Diese Gemeinden und Gemeinschaften sind antitrinitarisch und charismatisch. mini|Der Verkehr mit der Geisterwelt Gottes, seine Gesetze und sein Zweck.(engl.Ausgabe) Geschichte Die im 20. Jahrhundert entstandene geistchristliche Bewegung versteht sich selbst als Fortsetzung und Wiederbelebung eines angeblich schon im Urchristentum vorhandenen Spiritualismus. Die Bewegung selbst stellt ihre Geschichte wie folgt dar: Urchristentum Vertreter des Geistchristentums sind davon überzeugt, dass schon im Urchristentum ein praktischer Spiritualismus ''- mediale Kontakte zu Geistwesen -'' stattgefunden habe. Die Verheißung Jesu Christi erfülle sich darin. „Ich werde den Vater bitten, und er wird euch einen anderen Beistand geben, der für immer bei euch bleiben soll. Es ist der Geist der Wahrheit (die Geister der Wahrheit), den die Welt nicht empfangen kann, weil sie ihn nicht sieht und nicht kennt. Ihr aber kennt ihn, weil er bei euch bleibt und in euch sein wird.“(NT. Joh. 14,16-17) Dies sei ein wichtiges Vermächtnis, das Jesus den Menschen hinterlassen habe. Seit dem Pfingstgeschehen, als die " Geisteswelt" ausgesandt worden sei, stünden diese den Menschen bei und führten sie in die Wahrheit ein, sofern sie willens seien, diese anzunehmen. Die gesamte urchristliche Kirche sei von diesem Wirken der Geister der Wahrheit erfüllt gewesen. Diese hätten die Vorsteher der christlichen Gemeinden ausgesucht, medial begabte Menschen, durch die sie beratend und führend wirkten und den Gläubigen das Wort Gottes erklärten. Ein bekanntes Werk dieser Zeitepoch ist das Buch "Der Hirte des Hermas." Dieses spiritistische Buch genoss in der nachapostolischen Zeit so großes Ansehen, dass man es gelegentlich an die Heilige Schrift anreihte.Carl Schmidt, W. Schubart: Altchristliche Texte, S. 13 f. Ausschluss der Geisterwelt Doch ab dem dritten Jahrhundert seien die Vorsteher der christlichen Gemeinden nicht mehr dazu bereit gewesen, auf den Rat der heiligen Geister zu hören. Es habe ihnen nicht mehr gepasst, dass unsichtbare Wesen sich gewisse Menschen aussuchten, um durch sie zu den Menschen zu sprechen. Die Vorsteher der Gemeinden hätten die Auffassung vertreten, sie selbst könnten darüber befinden und bestimmen, was in dieser Welt zu verkünden sei. Spätestens seit dem 4. Jahrhundert, als die christliche Lehre unter Konstantin Staatsreligion wurde, seien die von Gott gesandten Geister der Wahrheit nicht mehr erwünscht gewesen. Man habe ihnen damals das Wort entzogen. Über Jahrhunderte habe man jeglichen medialen Kontakt mit Geistern schlecht gemacht und sie ohne Unterscheidung, ob es göttliche oder niedere Wesen gewesen seien, als teuflische Kräfte hingestellt (Hexenverfolgung). Und mit dem vagen, abstrakten Begriff „Heiliger Geist“ im Rahmen der Dreifaltigkeit habe man sie aufs Abstellgleis gestellt. Beistand der guten Kräfte trotz Behinderung Nachdem die heiligen Geister aus den Kirchen vertrieben wurden, seien die Geister in ihrer Arbeit nunmehr stark behindert und könnten ihre wichtige Aufgabe als Künder der Wahrheit nur in kleinen Kreisen wahrnehmen. Zu allen Zeiten habe es Menschen gegeben, die eine mediale Verbindung zur Gotteswelt besaßen und aus ihr Informationen erhielten, die oft wesentlich von dem abwichen, was die Kirchen lehrten und lehren. Einige bekannte Beispiele seien angeblich Hildegard von Bingen, Franz v. Assisi oder Anna-Katharina Emmerich. Neuoffenbarung durch die Werke Johannes Grebers Als Wegbereiter des Geistchristlichen Glaubensweges wird Johannes Greber (* 2. Mai 1874 in Wenigerath bei Bernkastel; † 31. März 1944 in New York) gesehen. Der ehemals römisch-katholische Priester wurde im Jahre 1923 gebeten, die spiritistischen Vorgänge eines kleines Kreises zu überprüfen, der sich regelmäßig traf, um einen Gottesdienst abzuhalten. Die Zahl dieser spiritistischen Zirkel wuchs stetig. Greber war überzeugt,dass wenn die Geistlichen, als Lehrer und Führer des Volkes es ablehnen, solche Vorgänge zu prüfen, es sonst keiner tun würde. Also stimmte er nach einigem Zögern zu. mini|Johannes Greber im Jahre 1929, bevor er in die U.S.A auswanderte Als der katholische Pfarrer an der Sitzung teilnahm, soll mit einem andächtigen Gebet begonnen worden sein. Kurz darauf wäre ein 16-jähriger Bauernjunge plötzlich mit einem Ruck und lautem Ausstoß vornüber gefallen, bis er nach einigen Sekunden wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand wieder emporgerichtet wurde. Daraufhin habe plötzlich eine andere Persönlichkeit durch diesen jungen Menschen gesprochen. Nach einem kurzen "Grüß Gott" seien Grebers Fragen beantwortet und auf seinem Wunsch eine Stelle der Bibel angeblich berichtigt worden. Als der Pastor fragte, wer durch den Junge spreche, kam die Antwort: "Ich schwöre es dir bei Gott, daß ich ein guter Geist Gottes bin, und zwar einer der höchsten. Meinen Namen behalte für dich! Daraufhin nannte er seinen Namen. Ich bin es, der dich hierher geführt hat. Ich will dich im Auftrage Gottes lehren, und du hinwiederum lehre deine Mitmenschen. Gisela Charlotte: Pfarrer Grebers Seelenweg. Spirit Rainbow Verlag. Erstausgabe 2005 S. 91- 95 '' In der Folge will Johannes Greber von dem "Hochengel" über Gott, die Schöpfung, das Erlösungswerk Christi, die Ausbildung von Medien u. v. m belehrt worden sein. Im Jahr 1932 verfasste Greber das Buch "Der Verkehr mit der Geisterwelt (Gottes), seine Gesetze und sein Zweck". Dies bildet das Glaubensfundament für das Geistchristentum. 1936 kam es zu einer Neuübersetzung des „Neuen Testamentes“. Geistchristen sehen die in diesen Büchern enthaltenen Erklärungen, Auslegungen und angeblichen Richtigstellungen der bekannten Bibeltexte als wichtige Hilfe zum Verständnis der christlichen Lehre. Namensgebung "Geistchrist" Es bestehen nur Vermutungen, wie die Namensgebung entstanden ist. Folgende sind die meist verbreitetsten: * Als Übersetzung vom englischen "Spiritual Christian". Viele Spiritistische KirchenSpiritualist church (engl. WP) (welche häufig christlich geprägt sind) befinden sich in England und U.S.A. Johannes Greber wanderte 1929 in die Vereinigten Staaten aus, um dort Geld für Bedürftige sammeln zu können. Er lebte ab diesen Zeitpunkt vorwiegend in den Vereinigten Staaten, gründete dort selbst eine spiritualistische Kirche "Church of Believers in God" und hielt sich anschließend nur noch sporadisch in Deutschland auf. * Der Verein Geistige Loge Zürich bezeichnet sich selbst als älteste geistchristliche Gemeinschaft. Sie wurde im Jahr 1948 gegründet. Ein bekanntes Mitglied war Prof. Walther Hinz, der selber mehrere spirituell-religiöse Schriften verfasste. Viele Geistchristen heutzutage sind überzeugt, dass er den Begriff Geistchrist definierte. * Eine einfache Erklärung findet sich durch den praktischen Spiritualismus. Da der Geistchrist sich als Einheit von Körper-Seele und Geist versteht und den Kontakt zu einer guten Geisterwelt erhoffe, habe diese geistige Glaubensgrundlage zur Namensgebung beigetragen. Distanzierung zur Person Artur Dinter, im Vergleich zum heutigen Geistchristentum Artur Dinter war ein deutscher antisemitischer Schriftsteller und völkischer Politiker. 1927 gründete er die „Geistchristliche Religionsgemeinschaft“, die 1934 in „Deutsche Volkskirche“ umbenannt wurde, die eine arisch-heldische Lehre Jesu verkündete. Ihr Ziel war, die christliche Lehre zu „entjuden“. Das Alte Testament wurde als jüdisch abgelehnt. Der Auftrag Jesu, des "größten Antisemiten aller Zeiten", sei die Reinigung der christlichen Kirche vom Judentum und die Wiederherstellung eines "arischen Heilandbildes". Dinters Sonderkurs führte umgehend zu Konflikten mit Adolf Hitler, der ihn bereits 1927 als Gauleiter absetzte. Dinter war darüber tief betroffen und startete in seiner Zeitschrift „Das Geistchristentum“ Attacken auf Hitler, die 1928 zu seinem endgültigen Ausschluss aus der NSDAP führten. Auch in den nächsten Jahren wurde die Polemik gegen Hitler fortgeführt. 1932 wurde er mit seinem „Dinterbund“ sogar Wahl-Konkurrent der NSDAP. Das heutige Geistchristentum distanziert sich zur Gänze diesem Gedankenguts Artur Dinters. Im geistchristlichen Glaube gehöre zur "Kirche Christi" die Mitglieder aller Religion dieser Welt. Mit „Kirche“ sei keine weltliche, sondern eine geistige Kirche gemeint. Durch seine Erlösung hätte Christus in dieser Welt eine geistige Stätte errichtet, eine Kirche, die unter der Herrschaft Gottes steht. In diese Stätte - Kirche Gottes oder Christi genannt - könne der Mensch einkehren. Es handle sich dabei um kein Gebäude aus Stein, Holz oder ähnlichem. In dieser geistigen Kirche kommme es auf den Glauben, auf die innere, höhere Gesinnung des Menschen an. Es ist eine Stätte des Glaubens, der Hoffnung, des Trostes, der Gerechtigkeit.Johannes Greber: Der Verkehr mit der Geisterwelt Gottes, seine Gesetze und sein Zweck - Selbsterlebnisse eines katholischen Geistlichen. Johannes Greber Memorial Foundation, Teanneck N.J. Copyright 1987 Seite 267 u.360 Theologie Gotteslehre Gottvater sei ein Geist, und nur er sei Gott. Als selbstständiges, denkendes und wollendes Wesen besitze er eine Persönlichkeit und eine Gestalt, so dass er von den Geistern geschaut werden können. Alle anderen Geister seien Geschöpfe Gottes. Gott wäre die Ursache allen Geschaffenen. In den Heiligen Schriften könne man näheres über seine Weltregierung, seine Liebe, seine Wunderwerke und sein Erbarmen mit Geschöpfen erfahren.http://www.geistchristlichegruppehannover.de/41011/home.html Christologie & Schöpfung Gottes Christus sei nicht Gott, sondern die erste Schöpfung Gottes und der höchste Geist, den Gott in seiner Allmacht schaffen konnte. Er wäre in allem Gottes Ebenbild. Die übrige Geisterwelt wäre nicht eine direkte Schöpfung Gottes, sondern vom erstgeschaffenen Sohn auf dem Wege der fortschreitenden geistigen Zeugung ins Leben getreten. Die Kirche sei die Gemeinschaft der gottestreuen Geister unter dem Königtum Christi. Das Wort Kirche bedeutete Herrschaft des Herrn. Wer sich dieser Herrschaft und dadurch Gott unterstellt, gehöre zur Kirche.http://www.gott-und-christus.de/christus.html Der Sündenfall Der nach Christus höchste geschaffene Geist sei Luzifer. Er habe - Mitläufer um sich sammelnd - eine Auflehnung gegen das Königstum Christi angeführt, weil er selber regieren wolle. Gott habe es zunächst jedem Geschöpf überlassen, sich nach freier Willensentscheidung für Christus oder Luzifer zu entscheiden. mini|[[Höllensturz, Altarbild in Tittmoning von Rottmayr 1697]] Danach sei der Befehl Gottes an Fürst Michael gegangen, die Rebellen vom Himmel zu stürzen. Luzifer und sein Gefolge befänden sich seither in den tiefsten Sphären der Schöpfung, wo Dunkelheit und Schrecken herrsche. Die Mitläufer dürften aus der Güte und Gerechtigkeit Gottes zu einer erneuten Prüfung antreten. Diese Prüfung fände in der "Paradies"-Sphäre statt (dem Paradies der Bibel). Die Prüfung bestände darin, dass Gott ihnen etwas verbot, was sie nicht begreifen könnten. Die Bibel stelle dieses Verbot dar unter dem Bildnis einer verbotenen Frucht. Um die Mitläufer hätten sich sowohl die gottestreuen Scharen des Himmels als auch die finsteren Mächte der Tiefe bemüht. Eine Vorbildsfunktion habe im Paradies der angebliche ehemalige Geisterfürst Adam gehabt. Das Böse hätte sich der weiblichen Dualin des Adam, der Eva bedient, die den Verlockungen des Bösen zum Opfer gefallen sei und auch Adam zum Abfall gebracht habe, indem das Verbot Gottes übertreten wurde. Die übrigen Mitläufer seien diesem Übertritt gefolgt. Durch diesen zweiten Sündenfall wären die Mitläufer nun Eigentum des Bösen und ständen mit Luzifer fast auf derselben Stufe. Es wäre eine furchtbare Folge der Gerechtigkeit Gottes gewesen, dass Luzifer diejenigen als sein Eigentum behalten dürfe, die zu ihm übergetreten wären. Für sie gäbe es kein Entrinnen.http://www.geistchristenportal.de/html/menschheit.html Eschatologie (Erlösungswerk Christi) Gott habe einen Erlösungsplan festgelegt, die von ihm getrennten "Kinder" wieder heimzuführen. Gott hätte Besserungsstufen erschaffen. Die tiefste Stufe sei die Hölle bezeichnen, welche selbst mehrere Besserungsstufen enthielte. Nach Besserung der Gesinnung wäre es für den gefallen Geist möglich sich emporzuarbeiten, bis zu den irdischen Stufen. Die beginne mit mit der Stufe der niedrigsten Tiere und finde ihre Fortentwicklung in den Stufen der Steine, Pflanzen, Kräuter, Blumen, der höheren Tiere und erlange ihren Abschluß in der Stufe des Menschen. Aber nach der Menschwerdung wäre es für den gefallen Geist nicht möglich sich weiter emporzuarbeiten, denn er sei noch an diese Herrscherrechte Luzifers gebunden, und dieser ließe keinen frei, der ihm angehöre. Zu diesem Verzicht müsse Luzifer gezwungen werden. Nur ein Geist, der sich in den Herrschaftsbereich des Fürsten der Finsternis begäbe und somit alle Drangsale seiner Gewaltherrschaft auf sich nähm, hatte das Recht, den Kampf gegen ihn aufzunehmen. Zum Zweck dieses Erlösungswerk hätte Christus diese Herausforderung angenommen. So wäre dieser Mensch auf dieser Erde geworden, und hätte schon sehr früh damit begonnen seine Mitmenschen über die rechte Liebe zu Gott und dem Nächsten aufzuklären. Der menschgewordene Gottessohn Jesus Christus wäre vom Bösen versucht geworden, doch Gott treu geblieben. Doch dann hätten es Dunkelgeister geschafft, Menschen gegen den friedfertigen Gottessohn aufzuhetzen, indem diese sich ein Unrechtsurteil erschrien aufgrund dessen Jesus Christus ans Kreuz geschlagen worden sei. Jesus Christus sei an den Wunden den man ihn zugefügt hatte am Kreuz gestorben, doch zuvor habe er allen die sich gegen ihm versündigten vergeben. Somit bliebe er ungebrochen in seiner Nächstenliebe und Treue zu Gott dem Herrn. Er wäre also Sieger geblieben, und als solcher, hätte er sich das Recht verdient, nun in den tiefsten Sphären der Schöpfung gegen Luzifer und dessen Vasallen zum Kampf anzutreten. Mit vielen himmlischen und gutwilligen Helfer, habe Christus gegen die dunklen Heerscharen gekämpft und Luzifer in einem direkten Duell besiegt. Nach dem Sieg Christi, wäre es mittels eines Vertrages besiegelt worden, das Luzifers Herrscherrechte beschränkt sein, auf die welche ihm der Gesinnung angehören. Aber die, welche aus seinem Reiche zu Gott zurückwollen, sein frei. Als Verlierer hätte Luzifer einwilligen müssen. Die zwischen dem Reiche der Finsternis und dem Reiche Gottes gähnende Kluft sei überbrückt. Christus baute symbolisch eine "Erlösungsbrücke" welche zurückführe in die Himmel. Es hätte ein jedes gefallene Geschöpf nun selbst in der Hand, wie lange dieser Heimweg dauert. Der Indikator sei stets die Besserung der Gesinnung um Gott näher zu kommen. Die einen würden ein einziges, andere hunderte Menschenleben brauchen, wieder andere Tausende von Jahren fern von Gott um wieder eines Tages in ihre "Urheimat", die Himmel heimzukehren. Es gäbe keine ewige Hölle. Ausnahmslos jeder gefallene Geist würde eines Tages wieder seinen angestammtem Platz im Himmel einnehmen, auch Luzifer.http://www.geistchristenportal.de/html/erloesung.html Lehre Pneumatologie & Wahrheitsfindung durch gottgewollten Spiritualismus Ein Markenzeichens des Geistenchristentums sei der gottgewollte Spiritualismus, sowie es bereits zur Zeit Jesu im neuen Bund stattgefunden haben soll . Im diesem Glauben lebe man in der Erkenntnis, dass eine gute Geisterwelt (Engel- Boten Gottes) existiere, und diese gewillt sei, uns Menschen im Einklang mit Gott zu bringen. Gott selbst, hätte einst durch den Propheten Jeremiah gesagt: " ''Frage mich, und ich will dir antworten und dir große und unglaubliche Dinge kundtun, von denen du bisher nichts gewusst hast." ( Jer. 33.3) Was die offiziellen Kirchen und Freikirchen als „Heiliger Geist“ bezeichnen, verstehe die Geistchristliche Lehre als einen Sammelbegriff für „heilige Geister“. Laut der Geistchristlichen Lehre wäre es nicht Sache der Menschen - ob Papst, Lehramt, Konzil oder Synode - zu entscheiden, was als Wahrheit zu gelten hat, dies stehe allein den heiligen Geistern zu, die Zugang zur Quelle der Wahrheit haben. Die Geistchristliche Lehre anerkenne die Existenz von Geistwesen als eigenständige, persönliche Jenseitswesen, die sich den Menschen über ein menschliches Medium mitteilen könne - sei das im Sinn der Führung durch Geister Gottes oder der Verführung durch Totengeister, sei das im Sinn der Wahrheit oder der Lüge. Die Geister wären deshalb auch zu prüfen. Die Geistchristliche Lehre gehe davon aus, dass wir Menschen für das Verständnis der christlichen Lehre auf die Erläuterungen der heiligen Geister als Geister der Wahrheit angewiesen sind. Sie berufe sich dabei auf die Verheissung Jesu kurz vor seinem Tod, er werde den Menschen den Geist der Wahrheit bzw. die heiligen Geister als die Künder der Wahrheit zukommen lassen (vgl. Joh. 14,16-17,26; 15,26; 16,7,13). http://www.geistchristlichegruppehannover.de/44222.html Reinkarnation Die Reinkarnation wäre stets ein Fundament der christlichen Lehre gewesen, bis sie 553 n. Chr. von 165 Kirchenleuten verdammt ( siehe Zweites Konzil von Konstantinopel) wurde. Die Lebensaufgabe eines jeden gefallenen Geschöpfes sei die Beseitigung der Disharmonie aus dem geistigen Sein. Durch die Charakterveredelung, die Ablegung von Schwächen u. Fehler würde der gefallene Geist, Gott wohlgefälliger werden und sich den Besserungsstufen emporarbeiten. Diese schrittweise Entwicklung setze zahlreiche Wiederverkörperungen voraus. Von den höllischen Sphären habe sich der Geist emporzuarbeiten, bis zu der Stufe der niedrigen Tiere,den Stufen der Steine,Pflanzen und höhere Tiere und würden den Abschluss im Menschen finden. Ein Zurücksinken eines Geistes aus einer höheren Besserungsstufe in eine tiefere gäbe es nicht. ( dies würde die die Beseelung des Tier-, Pflanzen- u. Mineralreich verdeutlichen) Die meisten Menschengeister müssten wiederholt zur Erde zurück. Denn der Abschluss ihres diesseitigen Lebens sei immer wieder ein ungünstigster, wenn ihr Trachten nur auf das Irdische eingestellt wäre und sie sich gegen die Gesetze und Gebote Gottes verfehlen. Die Zeit welche die Geister im Jenseits zubringen müssten, wäre bei jedem Geist verschieden. Sie richtete sich auch nach dem, was der einzelne als Strafe für sein letztes irdisches Leben zu verbüßen hätte. Gott sei gerecht und jedes Vergehen erheische seine Sühne. Doch Gott wäre auch gütig und strafe nie so hart, als seine Geschöpfe es verdienen würden. http://www.geistchristlichegruppehannover.de/44164.html Die Bibel lehrt es noch immer Auch in der heutigen Bibel wären Belege der Reinkarnationslehre zu finden. „''Der Engel aber sagte zu ihm: Fürchte dich nicht, Zacharias! Dein Gebet ist erhört worden. Deine Frau Elisabeth wird dir einen Sohn gebären: dem sollst du den Namen Johannes geben. Große Freude wird dich erfüllen, und auch viele andere werden sich über seine Geburt freuen. Denn er wird groß sein vor dem Herrn. Wein und andere berauschende Getränke wird er nicht trinken, und schon im Mutterleib wird er vom Heiligen Geist erfüllt sein. Viele Israeliten wird er zum Herrn, ihrem Gott, bekehren. Er wird mit dem Geist und mit der Kraft des Elija dem Herrn vorangehen, um das Herz der Väter wieder den Kindern zuzuwenden und die Ungehorsamen zur Gerechtigkeit zu führen und so das Volk für den Herrn bereit zu machen. (Lukas 1: 13-17) Verschiedentlich wird in der Bibel darauf hingewiesen, daß Johannes der Täufer der wiedergekehrte Prophet Elija sei. So auch in der Prophezeihung des Maleachi, der vier Jahrhunderte nach Elija lebte: „''Bevor aber der Tag des Herrn kommt, der große und furchtbare Tag, seht, da sende Ich zu euch den Propheten Elija." (Maleachi 3: 23) Das Matthäus-Evangelium bezieht sich an drei Stellen auf diese Prophezeiung, die anderen Evangelien an sieben Stellen. Wie man den Bemerkungen der Jünger entnehmen kann, wurde unter den Juden schon viel über die Rückkehr Elijas und anderer hebräischer Propheten spekuliert. Als Jesus beispielsweise mit seinen Jüngern vom Berg der Verklärung hinabstieg, fragten sie ihn: W''arum sagen denn die Schriftgelehrten, Elija müsse zuerst kommen? Er gab zur Antwort: Ja, Elija kommt, und er wird alles wieder herstellen. Ich sage euch aber: Elija ist schon gekommen; doch sie haben ihn nicht erkannt, sondern mit ihm gemacht, was sie wollten. Ebenso wird auch der Menschensohn durch sie leiden müssen. Da verstanden die Jünger, daß er von Johannes dem Täufer sprach''. (Matthäus 17: 10-13) Als sie gegangen waren, begann Jesus zu der Menge über Johannes zu reden; er sagte: ...Er ist der, von dem es in der Schrift heißt: Ich sende Meinen Boten vor dir her, er soll den Weg für dich bahnen... Und wenn ihr es gelten lassen wollt: Ja, er ist Elija, der wiederkommen soll. Wer Ohren hat, der höre! (Matthäus 11: 7, 10, 14-15) Dasselbe steht auch in Markus 9: 11-13 und Lukas 7: 24-35. '' Der Tetrarch Herodes hörte von allem, was geschah, und wußte nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Denn manche sagten: Johannes ist von den Toten auferstanden. Andere meinten: Elija ist wiedererschienen. Wieder andere: Einer der alten Propheten ist auferstanden. Herodes aber sagte: Johannes habe ich selbst enthaupten lassen. Wer ist dann dieser Mann, von dem man mir solche Dinge erzählt?'' (Lukas 9: 7-9, auch Markus 6: 14-17) Als Jesus in das Gebiet von Cäsarea Philippi kam, fragte er seine Jünger: Für wen halten die Leute den Menschensohn? Sie sagten: Die einen für Johannes den Täufer, andere für Elija, wieder andere für Jeremia oder sonst einen Propheten. (Matthäus 16: 13-14; Markus 8: 27-28; Lukas 9: 18-19) Diese Bibelstellen würden beweisen, daß die Menschen zu Jesu Lebzeiten an die Wiedergeburt glaubten. Deshalb wäre es für sie klar, daß sich die alten Propheten erneut inkarnieren (‚in carnere' - ins Fleisch kommen) würden, um Jesus zu helfen. Somit wäre Johannes der Täufer in einem früheren Leben tatsächlich der Prophet Elija gewesen. Er sei auch Ezechiel. Dies allerdings geht nicht aus der Bibel hervor. http://www.zeitenschrift.com/artikel/reinkarnation-die-grosste-luge-der-kirche#.VVIdSy5AAfU Sündenvergebung Niemand könne Sünden vergeben , als Gott allein. Kein Mensch und kein Priester sei imstande eine Lossprechung zu erteilen. Auch Christus hätte es nicht gekonnt und nur in einzelnen Fällen, in denen er Sündern die Vergebung der Sünden mitteilte, einen speziellen Auftrag Gottes erhalten. Das würde Christus bestätigen, indem er seinen Gegnern ausdrücklich sage, der Vater habe ihm den Auftrag dazu erteilt. Nicht einen Auftrag für alle Fälle nach dem Belieben Christi, sondern in jedem einzelnen Fall. Wer seine Sünden aufrichtig bereut und sich zu Gott wendet, dem würde Gott vergeben. Und wer nicht bereut, dem würde von Gott keine Vergebung zuteil werden. "Denn wenn ihr den Menschen ihre Verfehlungen vergebet, so wird euer himmlischer Vater auch euch vergeben; wenn ihr aber den Menschen nicht vergebet, so wird euch euer himmlischer Vater eure Verfehlungen auch nicht vergeben." (Matth.6,14) Johannes Greber: Der Verkehr mit der Geisterwelt Gottes, seine Gesetze und sein Zweck - Selbsterlebnisse eines katholischen Geistlichen. Johannes Greber Memorial Foundation, Teanneck N.J. Copyright 1987 S.402 Taufe Im Geistchristentum wird die Erwachsenentaufe praktiziert. Es sei das äußere Zeichen, der Anerkenntnis der Lehre und des Willens zur Lebensbesserung in der Form des Untertauchens ins Wasser. Aus demselben Grund ließe sich auch Christus von Johannes taufen. Auch er hätte damit öffentlich bekundet, dass er für die von Johannes gepredigte Wahrheit eintrete. Jeder getaufte Geistchrist kann andere Geistchristen taufen. " Da trat Jesus zu ihnen, redete sie an und sprach: "Mir ist gegeben alle Gewalt im Himmel und auf Erden. Darum gehet hin und macht alle Völker zu meinen Jüngern, indem ihr sie tauft im Namen des Vaters und des Sohnes, in einem heiligen Geist." ( Matth.28,18-20) Johannes Greber: Der Verkehr mit der Geisterwelt Gottes, seine Gesetze und sein Zweck - Selbsterlebnisse eines katholischen Geistlichen. Johannes Greber Memorial Foundation, Teanneck N.J. Copyright 1987 S.305,321,38 Durch die Taufe in den Kraftwellen eines heiligen Geistes, könne der Beistand eines Taufgeistes erhofft werden. Dieser stehe dem Täufling fortan zur Seite, sein Lebensweg positiv auf Gott auszurichten. Die meisten Erwachsenentaufen finden in öffentliche Gewässer statt. Praxis Gottesdienst Die Andachten finden in privaten Hauskreisen in der Regel 1-2x wöchentlich statt. Diese Gottesdienste sind geprägt von Gebet, Gesang(Lobreis), Musik, Lesung u. Aussprache eines Bibeltextes, Geschwisterdienst (Belehrung der sogenannten "Armen Seelen") und dem Geisterverkehr. In manchen geistchristlichen Gemeinden u. Gemeinschaften findet kein Geisterverkehr statt. Anstattdessen wird häufig eine Gebetsstunde zelebriert oder es werden Vorträge früherer medialer Durchgaben vorgelesen. ( Vorträge vom bekannten Tieftrancemedium Beatrice Brunner werden häufig gewählt bspw. bei der Gemeinschaft Pro Beatrice.) Laut dem Hochengel im Greberbuch, sei das Seelenheil der Teilnehmer der einzige Zweck der gottgewollten-spiritischtischen Versammlungen. Gesang, Gebet & Lesung Das Singen und Spielen eines religiösen Liedes würde Harmonie und Weihe in die Herzen der Teilnehmer und ihre Gedanken auf das Höhere lenken. Es sei dadurch ein kräftiges Abwehrmittel gegen die Einflüsse der bösen Geisterwelt, die sich in die Versammlung hindernd und störend einzudrängend suche. Das Gebet spiele eine zentrale Rolle in der geistchristlichen Lehre. Der Geistchrist, lebe in der Überzeugung, dass bei allen Lebewesen Geister Gottes als Wächter stehen und über alles Geschehene Bericht erstatten. Gott sei damit zurecht der Allwissende. Darum könne nichts geschehen ohne Wissen Gottes. Auch die Gebete würden somit an Gott weitergerichtet. "Und was ihr in meinem Namen erbittet, das werde ich gewähren, damit der Vater im Sohne geehrt werde." (Joh.14,13-14) Nach dem Gebet liest einer aus der Bibel des Alten oder Neuen Testaments einen Abschnitt vor, und die Anwesenden besprechen das Gelesene.http://www.gott-und-christus.de/ablauf.html Geschwisterdienst Der Geschwisterdienst,Dienst an den Leidenden oder auch Belehrung der sogenannten "Armen Seelen" wird häufig in den geistchristlichen Andachten praktiziert. Hierbei würden sich schwer leidende oder erdgebundene Geister über ein Medium melden, die oft in erschütternde Weise um Hilfe flehen, ihr Schicksal äussern oder überhaupt nicht in Kenntnis davon sind, dass sie durch den Tod von ihrem irdischen Leib getrennt sind. Es erfolge dann ein Aufklärungsgespräch von einem der Andachtsteilnehmer, dieses leidende Geschwister in dessen Situation aufzuklären, auf Gott hinzuweisen, damit so bestmöglichst, ein Gebet vom Leidenden in Einsicht,Reue u. Wiedergutmachung zum Höchsten gelangen könne. Dabei wird die Frohe Botschaft (Erläuterung des Erlösungsplan Gottes) mitgeteilt, welche für diese "armen Seelen" aus Erfahrung der Geistchristen eine große Hilfe darbietet würde. Falls kein Mediumismus im Hauskreis stattfindet, wird der "Armen Seelen Dienst" praktiziert, indem die Frohe Botschaft verkündet und für diese Geister gebetet wird. Johannes Greber: Der Verkehr mit der Geisterwelt Gottes, seine Gesetze und sein Zweck - Selbsterlebnisse eines katholischen Geistlichen. Johannes Greber Memorial Foundation, Teanneck N.J. Copyright 1987 S.37,42,109,194,199 Geisterverkehr u. Geisterprüfung Ist der Geschwisterdienst beendet, so reichen sich die Teilnehmer die Hände, indem die rechte Hand des einen über die linke des Nachbarn fasst. Man nennt dies "Kette" bilden oder "Händekette". Dies wäre eine wichtige Vorbedingung für den Geisterverkehr, da dieser die Odkraft der Teilnehmer vereinigt. Dies hätte auch eine hohe symbolische Bedeutung. Denn so, wie die Anwesenden durch das Händereichen äußerlich zu einer Einheit verbunden werden, so sollen sie auch untereinander ein Herz und eine Seele sein. Während dieser Händekette solle ein jeder sich bemühen, gesammelt zu bleiben, die weltlichen Gedanken abzuwehren und an das Gute zu denken. Die medialen Durchgaben könnten auf verschiedene Weise erfolgen. Die häufigsten würden durch Schreib und Sprechmedien kundgetan. * Schreibmedium: Das Schreiben könne inspirativ geschehen, indem den Medium die Gedanken eingegeben werden und das Medium selbst die Hand bewege. Eine andere Möglichkeit sei es, wenn die Hand des Mediums von einem Geistwesen benutzt würde, und das Medium nicht weiß, was geschrieben wird. Dies geschehe in Halb- oder Volltrance des Mediums. *Sprechmedium: Auch beim Sprechmedium wäre die Inspiration ein medialer Weg sein. Hierbei bestehe die grosse Gefahr, dass beim Medium die eigenen Gedanken wiedergegeben werden. Das Werkzeug der Geisterwelt spreche die ihm inspirierten Worte aus. Durch eine Lösung des Geistes in Halb- oder Volltrance, könne sich der kundgebene Geist selbst die Sprechorgane des Mediums bedienen. Sobald Volltrance eintritt, wüsste das Medium nichts von dem, was das fremde Geistwesen spricht oder tut. Volltrancemedium wären für wahrheitsgetreue Durchsagen die wertvollsten. Eine elementare Wichtigkeit stelle die Geisterprüfung dar. Für diejenigen, zu denen ein fremdes Geistwesen durch ein Medium spreche, sei es von der größten Wichtigkeit zu wissen, was für ein Geist von dem Körper des Mediums Besitz ergriffen habe; ob es ein hoher oder niedriger, guter oder böser Geist ist. Darum würde geraten werden, die Geister zu prüfen. '' "Über den Geisterverkehr will ich euch, meine Brüder, nicht im Unklaren lassen. Ihr wißt, daß ihr damals, als ihr noch Heiden waret, euch mit den häßlichen Geistern der Tiefe in Verbindung setztet, so oft ihr dazu verleitet wurdet. Darum will ich euch ein Erkennungszeichen geben, durch das ihr die Geister unterscheiden könnt: Kein von Gott kommender Geist, der durch ein Medium spricht, nennt Jesus einen Verfluchten. Und kein Geist kann Jesus als seinen Herrn bezeichnen, wenn er nicht zu den heiligen Geistern gehört.'' ( 1.Kor.12,1-3) https://www.probeatrice.ch/index.php/de/geisteslehre/medialitaet?start=1 Wichtigsten Kernpunkte der Geisterunterscheidung: * Ein guter Geist schwöre im Namen Gottes, wer er(Name) ist und woher er kommt. * Ein guter Geist bekenne sich zu Christus Jesus, als seinen Herrn und König. * Er bejahe das Erlösungswerk Gottes, den Sieg Christi über Luzifer, das seitdem die gefallene Schöpfung wieder in die Heimat- in das Reich Gottes zurückkehren kann. * Aus dem Inhalt der Kundgebungen und dem Benehmen der Geistwesen in den menschlichen Medien könne man erkennen, ob sie von guten oder bösen, hohen oder niederen Geistwesen stammen. * Kein Geist, von Gott gegeben, würde sich befragen und als Orakel menschlicher Neugierde benutzen lassen. Selbstverständlich dürfe der Mensch, in den Dingen, die der sich kundgebende Geist vorgetragen habe, auch Fragen an den Geist richten, sobald er die Kundgebung nicht verstanden habe oder ihm der eine oder andere Punkt daraus unklar geblieben sei. Die gute Geisterwelt verlange in einem solchen Falle sogar, dass die Zuhörer solche Fragen stellen. Johannes Greber: Der Verkehr mit der Geisterwelt Gottes, seine Gesetze und sein Zweck - Selbsterlebnisse eines katholischen Geistlichen. Johannes Greber Memorial Foundation, Teanneck N.J. Copyright 1987 S.177,181,186,290 Liebesmahl Die Abendmahlsfeier- oder Liebesmahlsfeier wird meist zu Ostern, Pfingsten u. Weihnachten zelebriert. Im Geistchristentum hätte Jesu mit diesem Mahl zwei Dinge verdeutlicht: * Seinen Abschied im leiblichen Tode * Sein beständiges Vereintbleiben mit seinen Getreuen. Als sinnbildliche Zeichen hätte er Brot und Wein gewählt. Jesus habe eine Scheibe Brot genommen, sie in Stücke gebrochen und sie zu seinen Jüngern zum Genusse mit den Worten gereicht: "Nehmet hin und esset, das ist das Sinnbild meines Leibes, der für euch in den Tod gegeben wird. Tut dies zum Andenken an mich!" So wie Jesus die Brotscheibe in Stücke gebrochen habe, so sei sein irdischer Leib im Tode gebrochen und vom Leben getrennt worden. Ebenso hätte er den Kelch mit Wein genommen, und ließ jeden daraus trinken, indem er sprach: "Dieser Kelch ist das Sinnbild des Neuen Bundes in meinem Blute, das für euch vergossen wird. Sooft ihr ihn trinkt, denkt an mich! - So wie der Wein beim Genuss aus dem Kelche floss, so sei auch am Sterbetag Christi sein Blut aus seinem Körper geflossen. In der Hauptsache sei dieses Mahl das Sinnbild der geistigen Gemeinschaft mit Christus. ( Christus als Haupt der geistigen Gemeinschaft, die Teilnehmer am Liebesmahl als die ihm zugehörigen Glieder) In dieser Gesinnung wird in einem Gottesdienst Brot und Wein eingenommen.http://www.geistchristenportal.de/html/heut_christ_abendmahl.html Organisationsstruktur u. Verbreitung Die Geistchristen befinden sich in keiner Mitgliedschaft oder Zusammenarbeit mit Ökumenischen Organisationen wie dem Weltkirchenrat. Die meisten geistchristlichen Gemeinden u. Gemeinschaften sind ungebunden, das heisst nicht an einer formellen Vereinsmitgliedschaft oder Mitgliedsbeitrag gebunden. Laut der Karte der geistchristliche Gemeinde Büsdorf, welche darauf verschiedenen Kreise und Einzelpersonen die dem geistchristlichen Gedankengut nahestehen auflistet, bestehen 11 aktive Hauskreise im deutschsprachigen Raum. ( Stand 13.05.2015) Dies würde Schätzungen nach, eine Anzahl von 150 - 200 praktizierenden Geistchristen ergeben. Nicht inbegriffen sind die Mitglieder der Geistige Loge Zürich und deren Schwesterorganisation Pro Beatrice. Die geistige Loge Zürich war mit rund 3000 Mitglieder und 17 000 Abonnenten Ihrer Zeitschrift "Geistige Welt" im Zeitraum 1970-1983 die größte christlichspiritualistische Vereinigung im deutschen Sprachraum. Nach dem Tod des Mediums Beatrice Brunner, eskalierte es zu einem Streit, wo sich zwei Fraktion, die Geistige Loge Zürich und Pro Beatrice gründeten.http://www.spiegel.de/spiegel/print/d-13511479.html Religiöse Amts- u. Würdenträger im Geistchristentum Im Urchristentum habe es keine Priesterweihe stattgefunden. Es hätte sogenannte Presbyter, was auch Ältester bedeutet gegeben. Ein Presbyter wäre aber nicht dem Alter nach der Älteste, sondern der Einsicht nach. Er sei also der innerlich Reifste. Das Wort Priester leitet sich von Presbyter ab. Weil Menschen die innere Reife und Würdigkeit eines Menschen nicht beurteilen könnten und die ersten Christen noch im Kontakt mit der heiligen Geisterwelt standen, habe die heilige Geisterwelt die Prespyter ausgewählt. Da die Anzahl der Mitglieder in einer Gemeinde nur so groß sein durfte, dass die Zusammenkünfte in privaten Räumlichkeiten stattfinden konnten, gab es eine recht große Anzahl von Gemeinden an einem Ort. Jede Gemeinde hätte dabei ihren eigenen Presbyter gehabt. Da es nun wohlhabende und weniger wohlhabende Gemeinden gab, mußte es jemanden geben, welcher Kontakt zu allen Presbytern der Gemeinden hielt und von diesen die Informationen zusammentrug, in welcher Gemeinde Not war und wo auf der anderen Seite Hilfeleistungen zur Verfügung standen. Er stellte dann den Ausgleich dieser Hilfen zwischen den Gemeinden sicher. Diesen nannte man ‘Episkopos’, den Aufsichtsführenden. Aus diesem Wort entstand das heutige Wort Bischof. Auch er wäre nicht von Menschen, sondern von der heiligen Geisterwelt ausgewählt worden. Er hatte also zur Aufgabe, sich mit den Presbytern der Gemeinden auf dem Gebiet der christlichen Hilfe zu besprechen und die Verteilung der Hilfen unter den Gemeinden sicherzustellen. Wie aber hätte sich aus dieser Ordnung des damaligen frühen Christentums ein Priestertum der heutigen Art entstehen können? Manche Menschen in den einzelnen Gemeinden hätten nach mehr gestrebt, mehr Macht über ihre Mitchristen. Die Presbyter und Bischöfe wären nun nicht mehr von Geistern Gottes, sondern von einflußreichen Menschen bestimmt worden. "Herrschsucht und andere menschliche Untugenden hätten sich eingeschlichen. Denn wo die Geister Gottes fehlen würden, da würden andere Geister wirken, die nicht das Heil der Menschheit wollen, sondern ihr Verderben. Das Gute würde durch Freiheit herrschen – das Böse durch Zwang. Die Urkirche, in der die Geister Gottes das Szepter geführt hätten, wäre eine Kirche der Freiheit der Kinder Gottes gewesen,die spätere Kirche, welche die Geister Gottes ausschalteten, habe sich unter dem Einfluß der bösen Mächte, die in ihr gewirkt habe, sich in eine Kirche der geistigen Knechtschaft verwandelt. Die Leiter hätten sich Gewalten angemaßt, welche gegen den Willen Gottes verstossen würden und somit den Gläubigen den direkten Weg zu Gott versperrt." Wie beim Papst würde auch heute kein Priester, Bischof oder anderer kirchlicher Würdenträger durch einen heiligen Geist Gottes bestimmt werden. Die Katholiken sein immer noch abhängig von der Kirche, denn nach ihrer Lehre gäbe es ohne sie keine Sündenvergebung, kein Kommen des Geistes Gottes, kein Abendmahl, keinen echten Gottesdienst, keine Krankensalbung und keine gültige Ehe. "Sollten die jetzigen christlichen Kirchen wieder Träger der wahren Lehre Christi werden, dann müssten sie zurückkehren zum Gottesdienst der Urkirche. Es sei freilich keine Hoffnung, daß eine Rückkehr zum Christentum Christi von seiten der Leiter der heutigen christlichen Kirchen angebahnt wird. Sie müße vom Volke ausgehen." Wo die Geister Gottes sein, da wäre die Wahrheit. http://www.geistchristenportal.de/html/heut_christ_priestertum.html Geistchristlicher Ostertreff in Kell Einmal im Jahr am Karfreitag findet in Kell (Andernach) das Geistchristliche Ostertreffen statt. Hierzu treffen sich Geistchristen aus den ganzen deutschsprachigen Raum um an diesen besonderen Tag gemeinsam, zu Ehren Gottes zu feiern. Nach einem Feldgottesdienst und Stärkung eines Mittagsbuffets, findet im Anschluss eine Abendmahlsfeier statt. Organisiert wird dies von der Geistchristlichen Gemeinde Büsdorf. Literatur * Johannes Greber: Der Verkehr mit der Geisterwelt Gottes, seine Gesetze und sein Zweck - Selbsterlebnisse eines katholischen Geistlichen. Johannes Greber Memorial Foundation, Teanneck N.J. Copyright 1987 * Johannes Greber: Das Neue Testament. Johannes Greber Memorial Foundation, Teanneck N.J. Copyright 1987 * Werner Schiebeler (1998): Johannes Greber. Sein Leben und sein Werk. Schutterwald: Verlag Martin Weber. 1. Aufl. 1998 * Gisela Charlotte: Pfarrer Grebers Seelenweg. Spirit Rainbow Verlag. Erstausgabe 2005 ISBN 3-929046-91-1 Weblinks * Der Verkehr mit der Geisterwelt Gottes, Seine Gesetze u. sein Zweck (PDF, ca. 1,2 mb) deutsche Sprache * Neue Testament nach Johannes Greber (PDF, ca.1,4mb) * http://www.gott-und-christus.de/ * http://www.geistchristenportal.de/ Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Neuoffenbarer Kategorie:Neue religiöse Bewegung